Bai Yaoyi
Bai Yaoyi is a Nascent Soul elder of the North Night Palace residing on the frozen North Night Island that sits between the Great Jin and Northern Seas infested with Demon Beasts. First Meeting Sometime in the past, Bai Yaoyi received a favor from fellow daoist Fu Cheng. To repay this debt, she helped him to obtain materials from an Umbra Yin Horse to refine a Nascent Cultivating PillChapter 974-976. This Yin Horse resided within the Yin Yang Cave within the territory of the Myriad Poisons Valley. She traveled far to the Nanjiang Region within the Great Jin. When she arrived at the gathering spot - the Twin Scorpion Mountain, she met a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who had arrived earlier to collect lightning. After cursory, greetings she offered assistance in collecting lightning. However, he refused her offer. Day later, several other cultivators arrived - all of them recruited to help collect materials for the Nascent Cultivating Pill. During introductions, she was utterly shocked to learn of Han Li's vast abilities to eliminate other Nascent Soul cultivators while remaining unharmed. Obtaining a Nascent Cultivating Pill Half a year after gathering, Bai Yaoyi entered the Yin Yang Cave. In the cave, the group split into two sub-groups. She chose to follow Han Li's group where she would face a fearsome Calamity Ape ghost. She was alarmed at the existence but she was equally surprised at Han Li's abilities to effortlessly eliminate the creatureChapter 981. Eventually the group managed to find and track the Umbra Yin Horse, however it controlled a Corpse Wolf using it to protect itself. Bai Yaoyi used her various ice-attributed technique forcing the creature to flee. In her pursuit of the horse, she became entangled in the Ghostfiend Threads of a Silver-winged NightfiendChapter 986. The Nightfiend had effortlessly trapped her and fellow daoist Fu Cheng in a cocoon spun using the threads that absorbed her magic powerChapter 994. Luckily for Bai Yaoyi, she was not the first Nascent Soul cultivator that the Nightfiend had decided to consume. Within her cocoon she observed the fight between the Nightfiend and Han Li. She learned of his fearsome abilities as she watched him subdue the Nightfiend. Han Li had defeated the Nightfiend and set her free from the cocoon. Unfortunately, during the fight Han Li's fearsome attack using his Triflame Fan damaged the Spirit Prison FormationChapter 992. This resulted in Bai Yaoyi, along with the group, being teleported into the Kunwu Mountain range. Taking an opportunity to rest, she learned that Han Li managed to obtain the Umbra Yin Horse. This allowed fellow daoist Fu Cheng to refine Nascent Cultivating Pills. Luckily, he managed to produce enough pills allowing her to obtain one of the five pillsChapter 997. Escaping the Kunwu Mountain The group was unable to break the restriction. Instead, they took the opportunity to hunt for treasures. In further exploring the mountain, Bai Yaoyi encountered other cultivators. When she met the Old Devil Qian, she was bewildered to learn that Han Li had come from the Heavenly South Region and had multiple feuds with both the Yin Sifting Sect and Soaring TribesChapter 1003. Not wanting to deeper into the Kunwu Mountain, Bai Yaoyi split from Han Li who continued into the treasure hallsChapter 1009. She traveled together with Fu Cheng to reduce the risk of being ambushed by the Silver-winged Nightfiend that she knew was still somewhere on the mountain. Bai Yaoyi searched a secret pavilion acquiring some valuable items. Unfortunately, she became greedy when a grand treasure seemingly appeared. Unfortunately, she encountered competition from a group of Nascent Soul cultivators from Yin Sifting Sect, other vagrant cultivators, and the guardian Demon Beasts of Kunwu Mountain. As a result she was attacked and gravely injured. To escape death she was forced to release Profound Glacial Qi that she had been cultivating within her flying sword treasure. This sealed her in a large chunk of ice that made her immune to attacks from Mid-Nascent Soul cultivators. However, since she was seriously injured, she was not able to free herself. Luckily, she was freed when Han Li effortlessly withdrew the Glacial Qi. This had also alarmed her, making her aware of his Late-Nascent Soul abilities despite being at the Mid-Nascent Soul stageChapter 1034-1035. After the ordeal, she intended to leave the mountains as soon as she could. As she was departing to find the exit, she extended an invitation to visit the North Night Palace after Han Li had expressed interest. Demon Beast Assault on the North Night Palace A decade later, Bai Yaoyi met Han Li in her home on the North Night IslandChapter 1082. Unfortunately, she was annoyed that he had been escorted by Elder Ren whom she tries to avoid. During Han Li's visit, she was summoned by her cousin who was seeking to learn more about Han Li. She did not reveal everything she knew, instead giving cursory information about his origins from the Heavenly South Region and his potential to rival Late-Nascent Soul cultivatorsChapter 1086. Bai Yaoyi accompanied Han Li in obtaining a Profound Ice Flower in the Ice Sea. While Han Li was picking the flower, she patrolled the area to ensure that he was not disturbed. Unfortunately, she crossed paths with a pair of Metamorphosed Grade-8 Demon Beasts from the Myriad Demon ValleyChapter 1089. They managed to poison herChapter 1087. She successfully fled back towards Han Li whom promptly dispatched them using his Triflame Fan and Aureate Sword Formation. She reported her encounter with beasts from the Myriad Demon Valley resulting in the North Night Palace acceleration preparations for war. While the grand elder of the North Night Palace entered seclusion, an alliance consisting of the Ice Phoenix Clan and the Myriad Demon Valley assaulted the palaceChapter 1096-1097. As an elder of the palace, Bai Yaoyi was forced to fight against a Grade-10 Demon Beast. Together with another elder of the palace, she barely managed to fend off the beast's attacksChapter 1117. Her fight was momentarily interrupted by a fleeing Han Li. She was shocked when she witnessed him easily shrug off a ferocious attack from the Grade-10 beast. Abilities and Treasures Crystalline Fan Flying Sword References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nascent Soul Category:North Night Palace Sect